I'll Always Be Right There
by BooBack
Summary: Hermione contemplates her marriage...


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I do own the plot that I have put them in.**

**A/N: This is NOT a Dramione story as I usually write. If you read about ¾ of a page, then you will see who is paired with Hermione. A couple that I also enjoy writing and reading about.**

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**I'll Always Be Right There**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Well, they always said that this would happen. I am now Mrs Weasley. I take a deep breath and open my brown eyes to see the expecting blue eyes of my new husband.

"You may kiss the bride," the priest says. I smile. He leans in and brushes a rough palm against my cheek as he makes love to my mouth.

The whole church erupts into cheers and shouts of joy, the whole Weasley clan included. I just married the last single Weasley boy.

I am one of seven Mrs Weasleys.

I don't regret my decision at all. As he pulls away from the kiss, I run my hand through his short red hair as he does the same with my brown curls tumbling from under my veil.

He turns to the congregation and announces that we will be at the reception hall in a little while; we have to do pictures and then take the limo over there. I'm surprised that he wanted the limo and the whole shebang; I didn't marry him for his money.

I smile at him and we walk down the aisle to shake everyone's hands as they leave the church to meet us at the reception hall. I'm glad that that is over; I was in a fit of butterflies the whole time.

I smile and shake hands for over an hour and then the whole Weasley family is out front to take pictures. I hope the camera is big enough to fit us all in. My parents and Arthur and Molly are behind us for the whole family photo. Fred, Angelina, George, Katie, Ginny and Harry are to our left. I smile at my husband as we all get ready to take the picture and he inconspicuously touches my arse in an affectionate manner. Bill, Fleur, Percy, Penelope, Ron and Lavender are to our right.

"Charlie! Straighten your tie!" Molly shouts from above us. I smile at him and fix his tie quickly and he drops a kiss on my lips.

"Say 'Cheese!'" the cameraman shouts and the whole family smiles brightly as the picture is taken.

We make our way to the reception hall and I sit in the back of the limo with Charlie.

I never thought that I would marry this young. I'm only 22, after all. The whole Weasley clan has something with getting married at early ages and I guess I was just pulled into it. I had only been dating Charlie for a year when Molly suggested that we marry and Charlie popped the question right there. I was so happy that I immediately said yes. I do love him, after all.

Everyone said that I would become Mrs Weasley. Everyone from school called me that and said that it was going to be my name so I should get used to it. I never paid them any attention; I didn't like Ron that way.

But when the war was over and Charlie came back from Romania for a couple of weeks, I immediately fell in love with the strong, tan arms, the scattering of freckles across his nose, and the roughness of his palms as he touched me.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hermione, will you just grab the gnome!" Charlie screamed.

"It's going to bite me!" Hermione screamed back at him.

"It's not going to bite you, you are such a little girl!" he said, stalking over to her and pulling the gnome out of the ground before swinging it away. It hurt Hermione that he still thought of her as being young.

Hermione walked away. "Hermione, get back here and help me degnome this garden!"

"No!" she screamed.

He walked behind her. "Help me with the garden!"

"No, you're just making fun of me!" she said. She turned around suddenly and he almost ran into her. "I just don't want to be bit by a gnome. I am not a little girl! I'm 20 for Merlin's sake!" she said and then turned to walk away.

He caught up with her and stopped in front of her so that she had to stop walking. "You're 20?"

"Yes, the same age as your brother, now get out of my way," she said angrily.

"You just get me so pissed off sometimes," he said. "You refuse to get your hands dirty!"

"They're freaking gnomes!" she yelled.

Charlie was almost ripping his hair out at her stubbornness.

"And not only am I 20," Hermione started again. "I definitely do not resemble a little girl!" she said, gesturing to her definitely-female body. "I'm not twelve anymore, Charlie," she said and then sidestepped him and walked past him.

Suddenly her back hit the brick wall on the side of the house and she could feel her shoulder blades bruise on the contact. "But you still have this hair," he said, shoving his hands in the mass of curls and forced her face up to look at hers. "And that mouth," he said before kissing her with an almost bruising kiss.

"Charlie, that's paedophilia!" Fred called from near them.

Charlie pulled away and smiled at his brother. "No it's not," he reasoned. "She's 20."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The limo stops suddenly and I lurch forward in my huge lace dress. Charlie grabs me before I can fly onto the floor and I let out a muffled 'thanks' before the door is opened by the driver. We've arrived at the reception.

I step out of the limo and trip over the train of my dress, falling forward and hitting my knee on the pavement outside the door. I let out a cry of pain and start hiking up my skirt to see the damage done. It's not bad but it's bleeding a little and it hurts like hell. I sit down on the pavement in my expensive lace dress and try to stop the tears of pain coming from my eyes. Charlie is quickly by my side, inspecting the knee and blowing softly on it.

"You okay?" he asks softly.

"Yes, it just hurts," I say, loving his soothing voice.

"I could always break your foot, then your knee wouldn't hurt," he says with a grin.

"Oh sod off," I say, holding out my hand so that he can help me to my feet.

He helps me up and I let my dress back down. I'll have to go wash it up at some point.

We walk into the hall and everyone congratulates us with applause. It really is a happy day for me and I can't wait for the night to be over.

The DJ puts on a song that slow and soft and I know the tune. I never really knew how the wedding song was picked and I'm thinking now, by the way that Charlie is smiling at me, that the groom picks it.

He takes me into his arms and I realise that this is the first time that I've ever danced with him. It feels a bit awkward at first as the first lines of the tune start.

He holds my hip with his right hand, his hold sure as he looks into my eyes. The music is slow but our bodies move together with the rhythm.

He leans close to my ear and sings the words in a voice that I never knew he had.

No matter how much we fight, how much we don't get along at some times, he will always be there for me, and I believe him. I love him.

As the song ends and he leads me off the dance floor, I notice the looks of everyone looking at us. I realise that we were practically making love on the dance floor and I smile.

I am married to the most handsome of the Weasleys, I realise, and I cannot wait until the honeymoon.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Please leave me a review, and not a flame that says 'that would never happen' or 'they would never get together' because seriously, it's more believable than Draco and Hermione. Tell me if I should write more of this ship, because I really enjoy them. And Dragon Keepers are _so _hot!**

**Love and Lemons!**

**Brittany**


End file.
